THOMAS & FRIENDS: ROSIE'S MAINLAND ADVENTURE
by steamVSdiesel
Summary: ROSIE IS SHOCKED TO FIND OUT THAT TWO MORE ENGINES OF HER KIND ARE STILL ALIVE SO ROSIE AND THOMAS BOTH GO OVER TO THE MAINLAND TO FIND THEM AND GIVE THEM THE BETTER HOME THEY DESERVE.
1. Chapter 1

***CH. 1***

 **IT WAS ANOTHER VERY BUSY DAY ON THE ISLAND OF SODOR. IN THE YARDS TRAINS WERE BEING PREPARED. COACHES WERE BEING SHUNTED INTO THEIR RIGHT PLATFORMS. WORKMEN WERE SHOUTING AND CALLING AND ENGINES BIG AND SMALL WERE ALL BUSTLING ABOUT.**

 **BUT IN ONE OF THE SHEDS A CHERRY RED TANK ENGINE WAS RESTING PEACEFULLY. ROSIE WAS DREAMING ABOUT WORKING WITH HER CLASS MATES BACK WHEN THERE USED TO BE LOTS OF THEM. THERE WERE TWO ENGINES THAT ROSIE REMEMBERED VERY WELL THEIR NAMES WERE SUNFLOWER AND BRAD AND THEY WERE VERY GOOD FRIENDS WITH HER. HOWEVER WHEN ROSIE WAS SENT TO SODOR SHE NEVER SAW THEM AGAIN AND EVER SINCE SHE HAS THOUGHT THAT THEY WERE SCRAPPED.**

 **JUST THEN THE SHED DOORS WERE OPENED AND IN WALKED HER CREW.**

 **''WAKE UP ROSIE OLD GIRL THE FAT CONTROLLER NEEDS US TO TAKE A GOODS TRAIN NOW COME ON'' SAID THE DRIVER.**

 **''OH DRIVER I WAS HAVING A LOVELY DREAM AGAIN'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''LET ME GUESS WAS IT ABOUT WORKING WITH YOUR CLASS MATES BACK IN AMERICA'' SAID HER DRIVER.**

 **''WHY YES DRIVER HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''OH NOTHING JUST A LUCKY GUESS I SUPPOSE'' SAID HER DRIVER.**

 **''YOU KNOW DRIVER IT REALLY IS A SHAME THAT THERE ARE ONLY SIX OF US LEFT THERE USED TO BE LOTS OF US BACK IN THE DAY OH YES THOSE WERE THE DAYS'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL OLD GIRL BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY TIMES ARE CHANGING AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST BESIDES JUST BE THANKFUL THAT YOUR STILL WORKING THESE DAYS'' SAID HER DRIVER.**

 **''YOUR RIGHT DRIVER IM JUST BEING SILLY NOW LETS GO'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **AND WITH THAT HER DRIVER OPENED THE REGULATOR AND ROSIE PUFFED OUT INTO THE OPEN AIR. SOON ROSIE COLLECTED HER GOODS TRAIN AND SET OFF DOWN THE MAINLINE. ROSIE ENJOYED LOOKING AT THE SUDRIAN COUNTRYSIDES THAT SODOR HAD TO OFFER. IT ALWAYS HELPED TAKE HER MIND OFF HER FALLEN CLASS MATES. AND AS ENGINES PUFFED PAST ROSIE WHISTLED TO THEM KNOWING THAT SHE STILL HAD LOTS OF OTHER ENGINES THAT SHE WAS FRIENDS WITH.**

 **SOON ROSIE ARRIVED AT WELLSWORTH TO DROP OFF SOME OF HER TRUCKS. THOMAS WAS THERE WITH ANNIE AND CLARABEL.**

 **''HELLO ROSIE WHATS WITH THE DOWN LOOK ON YOUR FACE'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''NO REASON THOMAS ITS NOTHING FOR YOU TO WORRY ABOUT'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''COME ON ROSIE YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT IS IT'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''WELL I JUST KEEP THINKING ABOUT ALL MY CLASS MATES THAT NEVER SURVIVED EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE SIX OF US LEFT I JUST WISH THERE WAS MORE OF US PRESERVED'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN SOMETIMES I FEEL SAD THAT I AM THE ONLY MEMBER OF MY CLASS STILL ALIVE BUT I DONT MIND AFTER ALL SODOR IS MY HOME AND I WOULD NEVER WANT TO BE ANYWHERE ELSE'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''YOUR RIGHT THOMAS I SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT I WAS SENT TO SODOR AFTER ALL I WOULD OF BEEN SCRAPPED TO IF I DIDNT COME HERE'' SAID ROSIE. JUST THEN THE GUARD BLEW HIS WHISTLE AND ROSIE SET OFF AGAIN THINKING ABOUT WHAT THOMAS TOLD HER.**

 **NEXT ROSIE HAD TO DROP OFF TRUCKS AT TIDMOUTH STATION. DUCK WAS THERE WITH HIS AUTO-COACHES ALICE AND MIRABEL.**

 **''REALLY HOW MANY MORE PASSENGERS HAVE I GOT TO CARRY TODAY THIS IS MY FIFTH LOAD TODAY'' MOANED ALICE.**

 **''FOR GOODNESS SAKE ALICE WOULD YOU STOP COMPLAINING YOUR GOING TO UPSET THE PASSENGERS IN THE MINUTE AND THAT WILL MAKE ME VERY CROSS'' MUTTERED MIRABEL.**

 **''ALRIGHT LADIES THATS ENOUGH WE DONT NEED YOU TWO IN A MOOD TODAY'' SAID DUCK. THEN DUCK NOTICED ROSIE.**

 **''HELLO ROSIE IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT WITH YOU TODAY'' ASKED DUCK.**

 **''YES DUCK EVERYTHING IS FINE WITH ME WHY DO YOU ASK'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''WELL FOR STARTERS THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE IS TELLING ME OTHERWISE WHATS UP'' SAID DUCK.**

 **''OH DUCK I JUST KEEP THINKING ABOUT ALL MY LOST CLASS MATES AND I KEEP THINKING THAT THERE COULD BE MORE OF US AROUND TODAY'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''BEG PARDON ROSIE BUT I AM MOSTLY THE LAST OF MY GREAT WESTERN BROTHERS BUT I DONT MIND AFTER ALL I AM STILL ALIVE AND CONTINUING THE GREAT WESTERN LEGACY AND YOU ARE STILL CONTINUING YOURS'' SAID DUCK.**

 **''YOUR RIGHT DUCK I AM STILL CONTINUING THE LIFE OF MY CLASS MATES AND THEY WOULD BE HAPPY THAT I AM STILL ALIVE AND WELL'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **THEN THE GUARD BLEW HIS WHISTLE AND ROSIE SET OFF FEELING HAPPY ABOUT WHAT DUCK HAD TOLD HER. FINALLY ROSIE ARRIVED AT VICARSTOWN TO DROP OFF THE LAST OF HER TRUCKS. JUST THEN TWO YOUNG MEN CAME OTHER TO HER.**

 **''COOL CHECK THIS OUT RYAN ITS A USA CLASS TANK ENGINE YOU DONT SEE MANY OF THOSE AROUND THESE DAYS COME ON LETS GET A PICTURE BEFORE IT LEAVES'' SAID ONE.**

 **AND THE TWO MEN QUICKLY AND HASTILY YANKED OUT THEIR CAMERAS. ROSIE BEAMED WIDELY AS THE MEN TOOK THEIR PICTURES. THEY THEN THANKED ROSIE'S CREW FOR LETTING THEM TAKE THE PICTURES AND THEN LEFT.**

 **''SEE THERE ROSIE EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE JUST A FEW OF YOUR CLASS LEFT YOU ARE STILL VERY IMPORTANT'' SAID HER DRIVER.**

 **''YES THERE ARE LOTS OF ENTHUSIASTS THAT LOVE TO SEE ME IT MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **AND WITH THAT SHE SET OFF FOR HOME. HOWEVER WHEN ROSIE RETURNED TO HER SHED THERE WAS A SURPRISE FOR HER. THERE STUCK TO THE SHEDS DOOR WAS A NOTE.**

 **''HOLD ON A MINUTE THAT WASNT THERE THIS MORNING'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''NO IT WASNT ILL GO AND SEE WHAT IT SAYS'' SAID HER DRIVER. HE CLIMBED OUT OF THE CAB AND GRABBED THE NOTE. HE WAS ONLY LOOKING AT IT FOR 50 SECONDS WHEN HE SUDDENLY GASPED.**

 **''WHAT WHAT IS IT DRIVER? WHAT DOES IT SAY'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''ROSIE OLD GIRL YOU HAVE JUST GOT TO HEAR THIS'' SAID HER DRIVER. HE BEGAN TO READ THE NOTE TO HER.**

 _DEAR ROSIE,_

 _I KNOW THAT WHEN YOU READ THIS MESSAGE YOU WILL BE VERY HAPPY INDEED I HAVE JUST FOUND OUT THAT TWO MORE OF YOUR CLASS MATES ARE STILL ALIVE AND FUNCTIONAL, THEY ARE CURRENTLY WORKING IN A SCRAPYARD ON THE MAINLAND AND IF I REMEMBER RIGHT THIER NAMES ARE 5509 SUNFLOWER AND 5510 BRAD I HOPE THIS INFORMATION WILL BE USEFUL FOR YOU._

 _SIGNED, FRIEND._

 **AFTER HER DRIVER FINISHED READING ROSIE COULD NOT BELEIVE WHAT SHE HAD HEARD.**

 **''MY OLD FRIENDS SUNFLOWER AND BRAD THEY ARE STILL ALIVE ALL THIS TIME AND I NEVER KNEW COME ON DRIVER WE NEED TO TELL THE FAT CONTROLLER ABOUT THIS I NEED TO HELP THEM'' SAID ROSIE.**


	2. Chapter 2

***CH. 2***

 **THE NEXT DAY ROSIE RACED DOWN THE MAINLINE LOOKING FOR AN ENGINE TO TELL ABOUT WHAT SHE HAD FOUND OUT.**

 **SHE WAS VERY RELIEVED WHEN SHE FOUND THOMAS.**

 **''GOODNESS ME ROSIE YOUR IN A REAL RUSH TODAY WHATS GOING ON'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''THOMAS WE HAVE TO SEE THE FAT CONTROLLER RIGHT NOW'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''RIGHT NOW WHY WHATS GOING ON'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''YOU WONT BELIEVE THIS THOMAS BUT I HAVE JUST FOUND OUT THAT TWO OF MY CLASS MATES ARE STILL ALIVE'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''CINDERS AND ASHES ROSIE THATS GREAT NEWS WE BETTER TELL THE FAT CONTROLLER RIGHT AWAY COME ON I THINK HES IN HIS OFFICE AT KNAPFORD'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **AND WITH THAT THE TWO TANK ENGINES DASHED AWAY.**

 **AT KNAPFORD STATION THE FAT CONTROLLER WAS TALKING TO THE STATIONMASTER.**

 **''AND WHEN MY BROTHER LOWHAM COMES OVER PLEASE DO NOT TELL HIM WHERE I AM I DONT NEED HIM BOTHERING ME TODAY WITH HIS CHILDISH NONSENSE'' HE SAID.**

 **''NOT TO WORRY SIR WHEN HE COMES ILL TELL HIM THAT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY HAVE GONE ON HOLIDAY FOR THE WEEK'' SAID THE STATIONMASTER.**

 **''GOOD MAN AND ALSO DONT TELL HIM ABOUT MY NEW CAR I JUST KNOW THAT HE WILL CRASH IT IF HE DRIVES IT'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **JUST THEN THOMAS AND ROSIE SHOT INTO THE STATION.**

 **''THOMAS AND ROSIE WHAT ON SODOR ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE HAVENT YOU GOT JOBS TO DO'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **''PLEASE SIR ROSIE HAS GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''ALRIGHT ROSIE WHAT IS IT NOW'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER LOOKING AT HIS WATCH.**

 **''SIR I HAVE JUST FOUND OUT THAT TWO OF MY CLASS MATES ARE STILL ALIVE AND THEY ARE ON THE MAINLAND WORKING IN A SCRAPYARD'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''ARE YOU SURE ROSIE WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THAT INFORMATION FROM'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **''THERE WAS A NOTE ON MY SHED DOOR SIR SOMEONE LEFT IT THERE FOR ME TO READ'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''A NOTE YOU SAY THAT DOES SOUNDS INTERESTING ALRIGHT YOU TWO ILL SEE WHAT TO MAKE OF THIS'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **THEN THERE WAS TROUBLE.**

 **''OH BROTHEEEEEEEEEER WHERE ARE YOU I AM SO LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOU!'' CALLED SIR LOWHAM.**

 **THE FAT CONTROLLER WENT PALE.**

 **''OH NO NOT NOW I THOUGHT LOWHAM WASNT COMING UNTIL TEA TIME SORRY YOU TWO I HAVE TO DASH'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **AND WITH THAT HE SKIDADDLED OFF THE PLATFORM SCRAMBLED INTO HIS CAR AND SHOT OUT OF THE CAR PARK ALMOST TEARING UP THE TARMAC.**

 **THOMAS AND ROSIE LAUGHED.**

 **''HE REALLY DOES KNOW HOW TO MAKE AN EXIT DOESNT HE'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''HE SURE DOES DONT WORRY ROSIE THE FAT CONTROLLER WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **LATER THAT DAY THOMAS AND ROSIE WERE TELLING ALL THE OTHER ENGINES ABOUT IT AT THE SHEDS.**

 **''IT WOULD BE NICE IF SOMEONE GAVE ME A LETTER TELLING ME THAT ONE OF MY BROTHERS WERE STILL ALIVE TO BE HONEST'' GRUMBLED GORDON.**

 **''WELL I THINK THIS IS GOOD FOR ROSIE KNOWING THAT TWO OF HER CLASS MEMBERS WERE STILL ALIVE ALL THIS TIME'' SAID EDWARD.**

 **''WE ARE ALL VERY HAPPY FOR YOU ROSIE'' SAID HENRY.**

 **''I HOPE THEY ARE NOT PAINTED RED THERE ARE WAY TO MANY RED ENGINES AROUND HERE'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''I WONDER WHAT COLOR THEY ARE PAINTED THOUGH'' SAID PERCY.**

 **''DONT GET TO EXCITED ROSIE IT COULD TURN TO DISAPPOINTMENT YOU KNOW'' SAID TOBY.**

 **''AYE LET HER HAVE HER HAPPY MOMENT TOBY'' SAID EMILY WINKING AT ROSIE.**

 **ROSIE WAS VERY HAPPY INDEED.**

 **''THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME WITH THIS GUYS'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''HERE COMES THE FAT CONTROLLER'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **AT THAT MOMENT THE FAT CONTROLLER APPROACHED THE SHEDS.**

 **''THOMAS AND ROSIE I HAVE PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT INTO THE MATTER AND I THINK WE SHOULD HELP THESE TWO ENGINES OF YOURS AND GET THEM A BETTER HOME AFTER ALL WORKING IN A SCRAPYARD IS NOT A GOOD LIFE FOR AN ENGINE SO WE MUST HELP THEM'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **''THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING SIR'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''SO WITH THAT SAID I NEED TWO ENGINES TO GO OVER TO THE MAINLAND TO FIND THEM AND BRING THEM TO SODOR'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **''PLEASE SIR CAN ME AND THOMAS DO IT PLEASE THESE TWO ENGINES ARE FRIENDS OF MINE SO THEY WILL BE HAPPY TO SEE ME AGAIN'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''VERY WELL THEN ROSIE YOU AND THOMAS MAY GO BUT I WANT YOU TWO TO BE VERY CAREFUL OVER THERE'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **''DONT WORRY SIR WE SHALL BE FINE'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''VERY WELL THEN YOU TWO SHALL START TOMORROW NOW I BID YOU ALL A GOOD NIGHT'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER AND WALKED OFF.**

 **ROSIE DID NOT SLEEP A WINK LAST NIGHT SHE WAS VERY EXCITED TO SEE SUNFLOWER AND BRAD AGAIN AFTER ALL THEY USED TO BE VERY CLOSE FRIENDS.**

 **THE NEXT MORNING THOMAS AND ROSIE PUFFED ALONG THE MAINLINE TO VICARSTOWN BRIDGE.**

 **ALONG THE WAY THEY MET DONALD AND DOUGLAS.**

 **''AYE AND WHERE WOULD YOU TWO BE HEADING TODAY'' SAID DOUGLAS.**

 **''ARE YE HEADING FOR THE MAINLAND BY ANY CHANCE'' SAID DONALD.**

 **''THATS RIGHT YOU TWO ME AND ROSIE ARE ON A RESCUE MISSION TO SAVE TWO OF HER CLASS MEMBERS'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''YES AND I CANT WAIT TO SEE THEM AGAIN I HAVENT SEEN THEM IN YEARS'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''IS THAT SO LASSIE WELL I MUST YOU RESCUE MISSIONS CAN BE VERY WEE TRICKY IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN'' SAID DOUGLAS.**

 **''AYE AND I SHOULD KNOW I HAD TO RESCUE OLIVER FROM THAT SCRAPYARD AND WE JUST BARELY GOT OUT OF THERE WITHOUT GETTING IN TROUBLE'' SAID DONALD.**

 **''WELL IM SURE ME AND ROSIE WILL BE JUST FINE'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''YES AFTER ALL WHAT COULD GO WRONG'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''AYE GOOD LUCK THEN YOU TWO AND BE CAREFUL'' SAID DOUGLAS.**

 **''YES YE WOULD BE SURPRISED ON WHAT HAPPENS ON THE MAINLAND THESE DAYS'' SAID DONALD.**

 **AND WITH THAT THE TWO TANK ENGINES SAID THEIR GOODBYES AND LEFT. SOON THEY PUFFED OVER THE VICARSTOWN BRIDGE AND WERE KNOW ON THE MAINLAND.**

 **''COME ON ROSIE WE HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO'' SAID THOMAS. ROSIE LOOKED FAR AHEAD WITH DETERMINATION.**

 **''DONT WORRY SUNFLOWER AND BRAD IM COMING FOR YOU'' SAID ROSIE.**


	3. Chapter 3

***CH. 3***

 **THOMAS AND ROSIE BOTH MADE GOOD PROGRESS FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS AS THEY PUFFED ALONG THE MAINLAND RAILWAY. FIRST THEY MET A BUS WHO CHALLANGED THOMAS TO A RACE IN RETURN OF TELLING THEM DIRECTIONS. THEN THEY HAD TO RUN AWAY FROM A DIESEL AFTER ROSIE HAD ACCIDENTLY PUSHED HIS TRAIN OF THE RAILS. THEN THEY HAD TO CROSS A LARGE LAKE ON A FERRY BOAT AND THOMAS AND ROSIE ENJOYED THE RIDE. THOMAS' DRIVER HADN'T AS HE ENDED UP FEELING SEA SICK DURING THE RIDE. THEN THOMAS AND ROSIE GOT STUCK ON A FLOODED SECTION OF TRACK BUT LUCKILY A FRIENDLY DIESEL HELPED THEM BACK ONTO THE RAILS AND STAYED WITH THEM UNTIL THEY WERE READY TO GO AGAIN. AFTER THAT THEY HELPED A GROUP OF DIESEL SHUNTERS WITH THEIR TRAINS WHICH THEY WERE SO GREATFUL FOR THAT THEY GAVE THOMAS AND ROSIE DIRECTIONS TO A NEARBY SCRAPYARD WHICH GOT ROSIE EXCITED.**

 **HOWEVER THE EXCITEMENT WAS SHORT LIVED AS SOON THE TWO ENGINES MANAGED TO GET THEMSELVES LOST.**

 **''ROSIE I THINK THOSE DIESELS TOLD US TO MAKE A RIGHT BACK AT THAT JUNCTION'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''NO THOMAS IM PRETTY SURE THAT THEY TOLD US TO MAKE A LEFT'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''IM PRETTY SURE THEY DID NOT'' SNORTED THOMAS.**

 **''WELL IM POSITIVE THAT THEY DID'' ARGUED ROSIE.**

 **''YES THEY DID'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''NO THEY DIDNT'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **THE TWO ENGINES STARTING BICKERING LOUDLY AT EACH OTHER ABOUT WHICH WAY THEY SHOULD OF GONE. AT LAST ROSIE'S DRIVER HAD ENOUGH.**

 **''THATS ENOUGH YOU TWO LOOK THERES ANOTHER DIESEL OVER THERE MAYBE WE CAN ASK HIM FOR DIRECTIONS'' HE SAID.**

 **THE DIESEL HAD TWO CABS ON EITHER END AND IT APPEARED TO BE ARGUEING.**

 **''IM TELLING YOU DON THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT WE NEVER WOULD OF GOTTEN LOST IF YOU HADNT BEEN CHATTING WITH THAT CLASS 40 NOW WE ARE OUT OF FUEL'' SAID THE ONE HALF.**

 **''OH SHUT UP DESMOND ANYWAY THIS IS AS MUCH AS YOUR FAULT AS MINE YOU WERE CHATTING TO THAT DIESEL TOO YOU KNOW'' SAID DON.**

 **''WELL I REMEMBERED WHERE TO GO YOU DIDNT AND NOW LOOK WHERE WE ARE'' SAID DESMOND. THEN THOMAS AND ROSIE CAME OVER.**

 **''EXCUSE ME BUT WOULD BY ANY CHANCE YOU TWO KNEW IF THERE ARE ANY SCRAPYARDS AROUND HERE'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''YES YOU SEE WE REALLY NEED TO FIND IT THERE ARE TWO ENGINES THERE THAT WE ARE TRYING TO FIND'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **DON GRUNTED. ''SORRY MATES BUT WE DONT WE ARE NOT GOOD WITH DIRECTIONS ANYWAY DID YOU TWO NOW HEAR US ARGUING THATS THE REASON WE ARE STUCK HERE'' SAID DON.**

 **''DON DONT BE SO RUDE THATS NO WAY TO TALK TO SODOR ENGINES SORRY ABOUT MY BROTHER YOU TWO HE NEVER THINKS BEFORE HE TALKS SEE NOW I THINK I KNOW THE PLACE YOU TWO ARE TALKING ABOUT THERES A PLACE CALLED DARBYSHIRE SCRAP CO. JUST DOWN THE LINE YOU CANT MISS IT'' SAID DESMOND.**

 **''THANKS YOU HAVE BEEN A GREAT HELP'' SAID THOMAS. ''YES THANK YOU SO MUCH COME ON THOMAS LETS GO'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **AND WITH THAT THE TWO ENGINES PUFFED EXCITEDLY AWAY.**

 **DON WAS VERY ANNOYED.**

 **''YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU NOT ASK THEM TO HELP US TO THE NEAREST FUEL DEPOT'' SAID DON.**

 **''WHOOPS I FORGET TO TELL THEM'' SAID DESMOND.**

 **''YOU KNOW WHAT DESMOND SOMETIMES I JUST DONT KNOW WHY I WAS BUILT WITH YOU'' MUTTERED DON.**

 **SOON THOMAS AND ROSIE ARRIVED AT THE SCRAPYARD ENTRANCE.**

 **''WELL HERE WE ARE ROSIE THIS MUST BE THE PLACE'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''IM NERVOUS THOMAS WHAT IF SUNFLOWER AND BRAD DONT KNOW WHO I AM'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''NONSENSE ROSIE THEY WOULD NEVER DO THAT AFTER ALL THEY USED TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU BACK IN AMERICA'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''YES BUT THAT WAS YEARS AGO THOMAS THERES NO WAY THEY WOULD REMEMBER ME NOW'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''WELL THERES ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT LETS GO IN AND SEE'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''YOUR RIGHT THOMAS WE CAME ALL THIS WAY IM NOT STOPPING NOW'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **AND WITH THAT THEY PUFFED IN.**

 **ROSIE LOOKED ALL AROUND THE PLACE.**

 **THERE WAS LOTS OF SCRAP LYING AROUND. DIESEL SHUNTERS WERE COMING IN AND OUT COLLECTING TRUCKS. AND LOUD MACHINES WERE EVERYWHERE. BUT ROSIE COULD NOT SEE ANY TANK ENGINES THAT LOOKED LIKE HER.**

 **SHE STARED DOWN AT THE GROUND SADLY.**

 **''THERE NOT HERE THOMAS'' SHE SAID.**

 **''BUT ROSIE THERE ARE LOADS OF SCRAPYARDS ON THE MAINLAND IT WILL TAKE US ALL YEAR TO LOOK IN EACH ONE OF THEM WE MIGHT ASWELL GO BACK TO SODOR'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''YOUR RIGHT THOMAS I BET THAT LETTER WAS WRONG ANYWAY I BET THEY WERE NEVER STILL ALIVE ANYWAY'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **THE TWO TANK ENGINES WERE JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE WHEN SUDDENLY A LINE OF TRUCKS BASHED INTO ROSIE.**

 **''OUCH MY BUFFERS!'' CRIED ROSIE.**

 **''HEY WHO IS IN MY WAY THESE TRACKS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE CLEAR AT ALL TIMES'' CALLED A VOICE.**

 **''HONESTLY BRAD WHATEVER IS THE MATTER THIS TIME'' SAID A FEMALE VOICE.**

 **''SOMEONE IS BLOCKING MY LINE THATS WHATS THE MATTER SUNFLOWER'' SAID THE OTHER ENGINE.**

 **ROSIE'S FACE LIT UP WHEN SHE HEARD THESE NAMES.**

 **''COULD IT BE?'' SHE THOUGHT.**

 **SHE THEN MOVED OUT OF THE WAY SO THAT THE ENGINE COULD MOVE HIS TRUCKS.**

 **''ALRIGHT MATE WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU PLAYING AT... HEY LOOK SUNFLOWER THIS ENGINE LOOKS JUST LIKE US'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''YOUR RIGHT BRAD CAN WE HELP YOU'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **SUNFLOWER WAS PAINTED YELLOW WITH ORANGE LINING AND BLACK WHEELS.**

 **BRAD WAS PAINTED DARK BLUE WITH THE AMERICAN FLAG PAINTED ON HIS SIDES AND HE HAD GREY WHEELS.**

 **''SUNFLOWER, BRAD IVE FOUND YOU AT LAST'' SAID ROSIE SMILING AT THEM.**

 **THE TWO ENGINES STARED AT HER IN A VERY CONFUSED WAY.**

 **''ERM IM SORRY BUT HAVE WE MET SOMEWHERE'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''HOLD ON... IS IT... ROSIE IS THAT YOU?'' SAID SUNFLOWER COMING CLOSER.**

 **''YES SUNFLOWER ITS ME IVE COME BACK FOR YOU LIKE I ALWAYS SHOULD OF DONE'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''ROSIE IT IS YOU!'' CALLED SUNFLOWER RACING OVER.**

 **''I DONT BELIEVE IT YOUR STILL ALIVE!'' CALLED BRAD.**

 **THE THREE ENGINES PUFFED OVER LAUGHING AND CRYING THEY COULD NOT BELIEVE THAT THEY HAD FOUND EACH OTHER.**

 **ROSIE WAS SO HAPPY THAT SMALL TEARS WERE FALLING OUT OF HER EYES.**

 **''I DONT BELEIVE IT ITS YOU IT REALLY IS YOU'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''I CANT BELEIVE YOU FOUND US WE THOUGHT THAT AFTER YOU WENT TO SODOR THAT WE WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''YET HERE YOU ARE AS IF YOU HAD NEVER LEFT US'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''BUT I DONT UNDERSTAND AFTER ALL THIS YEARS I THOUGHT THAT YOU TWO WOULD FORGET ALL ABOUT ME'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''OH ROSIE WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS WE WOULD NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOU'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''YES WE KNEW THAT ONE DAY WE WOULD SEE YOU AGAIN'' SAID BRAD.**

 **THEN THOMAS PUFFED UP.**

 **''SO YOUR ROSIE'S LONG LOST FRIENDS THEN'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''WHO IS THIS ROSIE'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''OH THIS IS THOMAS HE IS ONE OF THE ENGINES ON SODOR HE CAME WITH ME TO FIND YOU'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''IS THAT SO WELL ITS NICE TO MEET YOU THOMAS'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''YES I DO BELEIVE I SAW A POSTER FOR YOUR RAILWAY ONCE'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''YES BUT I DONT UNDERSTAND IS SODOR RUN BY DIESELS'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''NO SODOR IS A PRIVATE RAILWAY RUN BY STEAM ENGINES IT HAS NOT PLANS TO MODERNISE'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''IT SOUNDS LIKE A VERY NICE PLACE'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''YES IT SOUNDS LIKE A PARADISE FOR STEAM ENGINES'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''YES AND I HAVE COME HERE TO TAKE YOU THERE SO THAT WE CAN FIND YOU A BETTER HOME'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''ROSIE AS MUCH AS WE WOULD LIKE THAT WE CANT'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''WHY NOT?'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''THE MAN THAT OWNS THIS SCRAPYARD HAS LEASES ON US WE ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE IF YOU TAKE US THAT WILL BE CLASSED AS STEALING'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''BUT YOU TWO CANT STAY HERE THIS IS NOT LIFE THAT STEAM ENGINES SHOULD HAVE'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''ROSIE AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS ITS TRUE WE HAVE TO STAY'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **JUST THEN A CLASS 40 DIESEL CAME OVER.**

 **HE WAS PAINTED WHITE WITH THE NUMBERS 6078 ON HIS SIDES IN BLACK.**

 **''WHY THE HECK HAVE YOU TWO STOPPED WORKING COME ON THERE ARE MASSES OF TRUCKS THAT NEED MOVING WHO IS THIS!'' SNAPPED THE DIESEL.**

 **''CALM DOWN METROTON WE ARE JUST TALKING TO A FRIEND'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''I DONT CARE IF YOU TWO ARE HAVING A TEA PARTY WITH THEM GET BACK TO WORK NOW!'' SNAPPED METROTON.**

 **SUNFLOWER AND BRAD SIGHED.**

 **''SORRY ROSIE WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO WORK'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''YEAH IT WAS NICE SEEING YOU AGAIN BUT WE CANT LEAVE YOU MUST UNDERSTAND'' SAID BRAD.**

 **METROTON THEN CAME OVER TO THOMAS AND ROSIE.**

 **''AND WHAT MAY I ASK BRINGS TWO STUPID OLD ANCIENT RELICS LIKE YOU TWO TO A BUSY MODERN PLACE LIKE THIS GET OUT NOW STEAM ENGINES ARE NOT WELCOME HERE'' SAID METROTON.**

 **''WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS THEY ARE STEAM ENGINES AND YOUR NOT PUSHING THEM OUT'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''THEY WORK FOR US NOW YOU DONT SO YOU BETTER GET PACKING BEFORE I SHUNT YOU OUT'' SAID METROTON.**

 **''FINE WE WERE JUST LEAVING THERES NO NEED TO BE SO SNAPPY ABOUT IT'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''DONT YOU GET SMART WITH ME PUFFBALL NOW LEAVE NOW'' SAID METROTON AND ROLLED OFF.**

 **''COME ON ROSIE WE BETTER DO AS HE SAYS OTHERWISE WE COULD BE ASKING FOR TROUBLE'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''YOU CAN LEAVE IF YOU WANT THOMAS BECUASE IM NOT IM GOING TO GIVE THE MANAGER OF THIS PLACE A PIECE OF MY MIND MY FRIENDS ARE NOT WORKING HERE FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **AND BEFORE THOMAS COULD STOP HER ROSIE PUFFED OFF.**

 **''ROSIE COME BACK! OH BOTHER SHE IS SO GOING TO GET US IN TROUBLE'' SAID THOMAS AND PUFFED AFTER HER.**

 **MEANWHILE BACK ON THE ISLAND OF SODOR JAMES WAS GRUMBLING LIKE ANYTHING.**

 **''THIS IS SO UNFAIR! AFTER ALL THE ENGINES THAT THE FAT CONTROLLER HAD TO SEND TO THE MAINLAND IT JUST HAD TO BE SILLY LITTLE TANK ENGINES! HE COULD OF CHOSE A SMART RED ENGINE LIKE ME AND SOMEONE ELSE INSTEAD OF THEM!'' CALLED JAMES.**

 **GORDON WAS GETTING FED UP WITH JAMES' CONSTANT MOANING.**

 **''OH SHUT UP JAMES YOU HAVE BEEN COMPLAINING ABOUT THIS FOR TWO DAYS STRAIGHT NOW JUST PACK IT IN AFTER ALL WE ALL KNOW ABOUT THE NUMBER OF MISHAPS YOU HAVE HAD ON THE MAINLAND LATELY'' SAID GORDON.**

 **''MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS GORDON YOU KNOW WHAT IVE HAD ENOUGH I BET THOMAS AND ROSIE COULD DO WITH SOME HELP IM GOING TO GO TO THE MAINLAND ANYWAY TO FIND THEM AND YOU LOT WONT STOP ME'' SNORTED JAMES.**

 **HE WAS JUST ABOUT TO PUFF ONTO THE TURNTABLE WHEN PERCY PUFFED OUT THE SHED.**

 **''CAN I COME ALONG TOO JAMES PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE'' SAID PERCY.**

 **''NO WAY PERCY IM NOT HAVING ANOTHER TANK ENGINE COMING ALONG EMILY WOULD YOU...'' JAMES BEGAN.**

 **''DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT JAMES IM NOT GOING ALL THE WAY OVER TO THE MAINLAND I HAVE WAY TOO MUCH WORK TO DO AS IT IS TAKE PERCY OR NOBODY'' SAID EMILY.**

 **PERCY SMILED CHEEKILY.**

 **''BESIDES JAMES IF YOU DONT TAKE ME ILL GO AND TELL THE FAT CONTROLLER THAT YOUR GOING TO THE MAINLAND WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION AFTER ALL HIS OFFICE IS ONLY UP THE LINE AT THE BIG STATION'' SAID PERCY.**

 **KNOWING PERCY HAD A POINT JAMES SIGHED LOUDLY IN DEFEAT.**

 **''OH FINE YOU CAN COME BUT YOU BETTER NOT MAKE ME LOOK STUPID PERCY'' SNORTED JAMES.**

 **''YIPPEE DONT WORRY THOMAS WE ARE COMING TO HELP YOU'' SAID PERCY.**

 **AND WITH THAT THE TWO ENGINES WERE OFF.**

 **''OH THE INDIGNITY THE FAT CONTROLLER IS NOT GOING TO HAPPY ABOUT THIS'' MUTTERED GORDON.**

 **''WELL AS LONG AS WE DONT TELL ABOUT IT HE HAS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT'' SAID HENRY.**

 **''YES BUT FOR HOW LONG MAY I ASK'' SAID EMILY.**


	4. Chapter 4

***CH. 4***

 **THOMAS PUFFED AROUND THE SCRAPYARD TRYING TO FIND OUT WHERE ROSIE HAD GONE.**

 **''ROSIE ROSIE FOR GOODNESS SAKE ROSIE WHERE ARE YOU'' CALLED THOMAS.**

 **WHAT THOMAS DID NOT KNOW WAS THAT ROSIE WAS MAKING HER WAY TO MANAGERS OFFICE TO FIND OUT WHAT WAS GOING ON.**

 **''IF THEY WONT LET MY FRIENDS GO THEN ILL JUST HAVE TO DO SOME CONVINCING WITH THE MANAGER'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **BUT AS ROSIE GOT CLOSER SHE WAS ABOUT TO HEAR SOMETHING VERY SHOCKING.**

 **SHE COULD HEAR THE MANAGER TAKING TO ANOTHER MAN IN THE OFFICE.**

 **''SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU USED A FAKE LEASE PAPER TO PURCHASE THOSE TWO TANK ENGINES'' SAID THE MAN.**

 **''THATS RIGHT ROBBIE WORKED LIKE A CHARM THAT DOCKYARD MANAGER WAS SO PATHETIC HE DOESNT EVEN KNOW A FAKE PAPER WHEN HE SEES ONE I CANT BELEIVE HE WAS THE MANAGER AT THAT PLACE WHAT A SIMPLETON'' SAID THE MANAGER.**

 **''THATS VERY CLEVER HOW DID YOU MANAGE IT'' SAID ROBBIE.**

 **''WELL YOU SEE THE TRICK IS TO KNOW WHAT THE RIGHT MATERIAL IS TO USE NOT THAT CHEAP LAMENATING RUBBISH AND WALLA YOU HAVE A FORGED PAPER AND LET ME JUST SAY THAT BUSINESS REALLY HAS BEEN BOOMING EVER SINCE I GOT THOSE ENGINES'' SAID THE MANAGER.**

 **''WELL HERES TO YOUR BOOMING SUCCESS THEN'' SAID ROBBIE POURING HIMSELF A GLASS OF CHAMPAIGNE.**

 **''YES INDEED AND THE BEST PART IS NOBODY ELSE ON BRITISH RAILWAYS KNOWS ABOUT IT THEY DIDNT EVEN HAVE THE RECORDS FOR THOSE ENGINES IM IN THE CLEAR ROB ME BOY'' LAUGHED THE MANAGER.**

 **ROSIE COULD NOT BELEIVE WHAT SHE WAS HEARING.**

 **''WHY THAT NAUGHTY LYING SON OF A JOKE HE NEVER BROUGHT SUNFLOWER AND BRAD HE MADE THE WHOLE THING UP I BETTER GO AND FIND SUNFLOWER AND BRAD AND TELL THEM ABOUT THIS'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **AND ROSIE RACED AWAY.**

 **HOWEVER METROTON HAD BEEN WATCHING HER AND KNEW THAT SHE WAS UP TO SOMETHING.**

 **''I KNEW THOSE TANK ENGINES WERE TROUBLE'' HE GROWLED.**

 **''WHAT IS IT NOW METROTON CANT YOU NOT SEE THAT I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A BUSINESS DEAL'' SAID THE MANAGER.**

 **''THERE ARE TWO TANK ENGINES HERE SIR AND APPARENTLY ONE OF THEM JUST HEARD EVERYTHING YOU AND MR. ROBBIE WERE TALKING ABOUT AND SHE IS FRIENDS WITH 5509 AND 5510'' SAID METROTON.**

 **''WHAT! WELL DONT JUST SIT THERE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD STOP THEM! IF THEY TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS IM BUSTED DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON HOW LONG PEOPLE GO TO JAIL FOR FRAUDING I COULD BE FACING 20 YEARS!'' CRIED THE MANAGER.**

 **''BUT THESE ENGINES ARE FROM SODOR SURELY PEOPLE WE GET SUSPISIOUS WITH WE KEEP THEM HERE'' SAID METROTON.**

 **''DONT YOU WORRY ILL TAKE CARE OF FAT HAT JUST STOP THEM'' HE SAID.**

 **''WITH PLEASURE SIR AND I KNOW JUST HOW TO DO IT'' SAID METROTON SMIRKING EVILY.**

 **BACK IN THE MAIN FACTORY SUNFLOWER AND BRAD WERE HAVING A DISCUSSION.**

 **''I FEEL VERY BAD FOR TELLING ROSIE THAT WE COULD NOT GO WITH HER'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''ME TOO BRAD IT WAS GREAT TO SEE HER AGAIN BUT WE JUST CANT LEAVE'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **AT THAT MOMENT ROSIE CAME RACING IN.**

 **''ROSIE WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''YES WE THOUGHT THAT YOU AND THOMAS WERE LONG GONE BY NOW'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''YOU TWO ARE NOT GOING TO BELEIVE WHAT I HEARD YOUR MANAGER SAY IN HIS OFFICE'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **SHE THEN BEGAN TELLING BRAD AND SUNFLOWER ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT SHE HEARD. WHEN SHE WAS DONE BRAD AND SUNFLOWER COULD NOT BELIEVE IT.**

 **''WHY THAT ROTTEN DOUBLE CROSSING FRAUDSTER HE LIED ABOUT THE WHOLE THING'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''YES THOSE WERE NOT REAL LEASE PAPERS THEY WERE COPIES AND OUR MANAGER FELL FOR THEM'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''YES AND IT ALSO MEANS THAT YOU TWO CAN COME BACK WITH ME BECUASE THAT MANAGER DOES NOT OWN YOU'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''THAT WILL NOT BE HAPPENING IM AFRAID'' SAID METROTON ROLLING IN.**

 **''YES WE ARE GOING AND YOUR NOT GOING TO STOP US'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''I THINK THAT YOU WILL FIND THAT I CAN BRING HIM IN BOYS'' SAID METROTON.**

 **AT THAT MOMENT ANOTHER DIESEL CAME IN PUSHING THOMAS IN FRONT OF HIM.**

 **''CINDERS AND ASHES WHATS GOING ON HERE'' SAID THOMAS CROSSLY.**

 **''YOU BIG NASTY OVERGROWN OIL CAN YOU HAVE BEEN USING US ALL THIS TIME'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''YES LET THOMAS AND ROSIE GO METROTON WE ARE THE ONES YOU WANT TO KEEP HERE NOT THEM'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''LET THEM GO NOW WHY WOULD WE DO THAT AFTER ALL YOUR LITTLE FRIEND HERE WAS HEARING THINGS THAT SHE SHOULD OF NOT AND WE CANT LET THEM GO TELLING OVER ENGINES ABOUT IT CAN WE'' SAID METROTON.**

 **''YOU CANT KEEP US HERE AGAINST OUR WILL THE FAT CONTROLLER WILL HEAR ABOUT IT AND THEN YOU WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''WILL WE NOW WELL LET ME TELL YOU THAT AT THIS VERY MOMENT MY BOSS IS PHONING YOUR CONTROLLER TELLING HIM THAT YOU TWO GOT LOST ON THE MAINLAND AND THAT HE HAS NO IDEA WHERE YOU ARE'' SAID METROTON.**

 **''OUR CONTROLLER WONT FALL FOR THAT SOONER OR LATER HE WILL GET SUSPICIOUS ABOUT THIS'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''OH NO HE WONT MY MANAGER IS A VERY GOOD LIER YOU SEE SO THE CHANCES OF YOUR CONTROLLER GETTING SUSPICIOUS OF US WILL BE 100 TO 1'' SAID METROTON.**

 **''WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS METROTON WHY ARE YOU AND YOUR MANAGER PRETENDING TO OWN US'' SAID BRAD.**

 **JUST THEN THE MANAGER WALKED IN.**

 **''WHY TO PROTECT MY BUSINESS OF COURSE YOU SEE A LONG TIME AGO MY FACTORY WAS GOING THROUGH HARD TIMES, WORKERS QUITING DUE TO POOR PAY, NOT ENOUGH ENGINES TO SORT THE TRAINS AND MAKE DELIVERIES, EQUIPMENT BRAKING AND NOT ENOUGH MONEY TO REPAIR THEM I WAS DESPERATE SO I FORGED A FAKE CONTRACT AND FOUND YOU TWO AND YOUR MANAGER WAS SO STUPID AS TO GIVE YOU TO ME AND EVER SINCE THEN BUSINESS HAS BEEN GREAT FOR ME WITH YOU TWO SORTING THE TRAINS OUT AFTER ALL ITS LIKE MY FATHER USED TO SAY IN ORDER TO STAY IN THE GAME YOU HAVE TO CHEAT'' SAID THE MANAGER.**

 **''YOU EVIL SWINE OF A MAN YOUR DOING ALL THIS FOR MONEY'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''OF COURSE IM DOING IT FOR MONEY YOU STUPID ENGINE THATS HOW BUSINESS WORKS THESE DAYS'' SAID THE MANAGER.**

 **''NOT IN MY EYES ITS NOT JUST LET THOMAS AND ROSIE GO SIR YOU CANT KEEP THEM HERE THEY DONT DESERVE IT'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''YES BUT THEY DONT DESERVE TO GO OUT AND TELL EVERYONE ABOUT MY PLAN IT WILL RUIN ME SO THEY HAVE TO STAY AND WORK FOR ME NOW WHETHER THEY ARE FROM ANOTHER RAILWAY OR NOT'' SAID THE MANAGER.**

 **''YOU CANT DO THAT THATS EVIL YOU CANT MAKE THEM INTO SLAVES THEY DONT BELONG HERE'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''IM SORRY I REALLY AM BUT I HAVE TO KEEP MY SECRET SOMEHOW NOW IF YOU DONT MIND I AM A VERY BUSY MAN AND THIS IS A VERY BUSY BUSINESS SO GOOD DAY'' SAID THE MANAGER.**

 **AND WITH THAT HE SMIRKED AND STROLLED AWAY.**

 **''NOW DONT BE TOO SAD ROSIE AFTER ALL YOU WANTED TO BE WITH YOUR LOST SIBLINGS DIDNT YOU WELL IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR WISH HAS COME TRUE NOW IF YOU FOUR DONT MIND I BETTER BE OFF TOO'' SAID METROTON.**

 **HE THEN TURNED HIS ATTENTION TO THE OTHER BIG DIESELS.**

 **''YOU TWO GUARD THE FRONT ENTRANCE TO THE FACTORY AND MAKE SURE NO OTHER SODOR ENGINES GET IN HERE WE DONT NEED MORE WITNISSES TODAY'' SAID METROTON.**

 **AND WITH THAT THE THREE DIESELS LEFT LEAVING ROSIE FEELING BAD ABOUT THE MESS SHE AND THOMAS WERE NOW IN.**

 **''WELL THIS IS ANOTHER FINE MESS WE ARE NOW IN'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''THIS IS ALL MY FAULT ME AND THOMAS SHOULD OF LEFT WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE ALL WANTED TO DO WAS TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT BUT NOW IVE JUST MADE THEM ALL WRONG'' SAID ROSIE AND SHE STARTED TO CRY.**

 **THOMAS FELT SORRY FOR HER BY THIS POINT.**

 **''PLEASE DONT GET UPSET ROSIE IM SURE THE OTHER ENGINES WILL COME AND SAVE US'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''THOMAS IS RIGHT ROSIE DONT LOSE HOPE THERE IS ALWAYS A LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''YES WE WILL GET OUT OF THIS BUT IN THE MEANTIME WE BETTER SORT THESE TRAINS OUT BEFORE METROTON HAS ANOTHER RAGING FIT AT US'' SAID BRAD.**

 **AND THE FOUR TANK ENGINES DID JUST THAT AND ROSIE CHEERED UP BECUASE SOMEHOW SHE KNEW THAT SOMEONE WOULD HELP THEM.**

 **MEANWHILE JAMES AND PERCY WAS PUFFING ALONG THE MAINLAND LOOKING FOR THOMAS AND ROSIE.**

 **HOWEVER JAMES WAS NOT HAPPY ABOUT PERCY'S SPEED.**

 **''GET A MOVE ON PERCY YOUR SLACKING AGAIN'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''NO IM NOT YOUR GOING TO FAST I CANT KEEP UP'' MOANED PERCY.**

 **''WELL THATS TOUGH YOUR THE ONE WHO WANTED TO COME WITH ME IF YOU CANT KEEP UP THEN YOU CAN GO BACK TO SODOR FOR ALL I CARE'' SAID JAMES.**

 **PERCY ROLLED HIS EYES SOMEHOW WORKING WITH JAMES WAS NOT AS FUN AS HE FIRST THOUGHT.**

 **''YOU KNOW WHAT JAMES I BET YOU DONT REALLY CARE ABOUT THOMAS AND ROSIE YOUR JUST DOING THIS JUST SO YOU CAN PROVE ON HOW MUCH OF A HERO YOU CAN BE AND THAT THE FAT CONTROLLER WILL LET YOU PULL THE EXPRESS MORE'' SAID PERCY.**

 **''THAT IS SO NOT TRUE PERCY OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT THOMAS AND ROSIE THATS WHY IM DOING THIS AFTER ALL WELL AT LEAST I WAS WITHOUT YOU WHINING TO TAG ALONG THAT IS'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''WELL IM DOING THIS BECUASE THOMAS IS MY BEST FRIEND AND I DONT WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO HIM'' SAID PERCY.**

 **''GOOD FOR YOU PERCY NOW STOP TALKING AND LET ME THING ABOUT WHERE THOMAS AND ROSIE HAS GOT TO'' SAID JAMES.**

 **PERCY STUCK HIS TONGUE OUT AT JAMES' BACK.**

 **JUST THEN THEY SAW A DIESEL WITH CABS ON EITHER ENDS.**

 **''HEY JAMES MAYBE WE SHOULD ASK THOSE DIESELS WHETHER THEY HAVE SEEN THOMAS AND ROSIE'' SAID PERCY.**

 **''NO WAY IM NOT ASKING SMELLY DIESELS FOR DIRECTIONS I KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''THATS WHAT YOU SAID WHEN WE GOT OFF THE FERRY AND YOU ENDED UP TAKING US ROUND IN A LOOP'' SAID PERCY.**

 **JAMES KNEW THAT HE COULD NOT ARGUE WITH THAT.**

 **''ALRIGHT WE WILL ASK THEM BUT IF THEY CALL US KETTLES THEN FORGET IT'' SAID JAMES.**

 **DON AND DESMOND WERE STILL ARGUING AT EACH OTHER AS THEY SAT ON THE MAINLINE.**

 **''DESMOND WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP IGNORING EVERY ENGINE THAT GOES PAST US AND TELL SOMEONE TO HELP US TO THE NEXT FUEL DEPOT'' SAID DON.**

 **''I JUST CANT DON I GET NERVOUS WHEN TALKING TO STRANGERS'' SAID DESMOND.**

 **''FOR GOODNESS SAKE DESMOND THEY ARE ONLY DIESELS THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BITE YOU'' SAID DON.**

 **''YES BUT THEY ALL HAVE DEEP VOICES AND IT SCARES THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME'' SAID DESMOND.**

 **JUST THEN JAMES AND PERCY PULLED UP.**

 **''EXCUSE ME BUT WOULD YOU TWO BY ANY CHANCE KNOW WHETHER A BLUE TANK ENGINE AND A CHERRY RED ENGINE CAME THROUGH HERE RECENTLY'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''WHY YES MATE THEY DID THEY WENT TO THE SCRAPYARD JUST DOWN THE LINE'' SAID DESMOND.**

 **''SCRAPYARD WHY ON EARTH DID THEY GO THERE'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''I THINK THEY SAID SOMETHING ABOUT FINDING TWO OTHER ENGINES WHY ARE YOU TWO AFTER THEM ASWELL WHAT THE HECK DID THESE ENGINES DO'' SAID DESMOND.**

 **''NOTHING THEY ARE JUST ENGINE THAT TWO FRIENDS OF OURS ARE SEARCHING FOR THATS ALL WELL THANKS FOR THE HELP WE WILL BE GOING NOW'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''YES THANKS FOR THE DIRECTIONS MY NAMES PERCY BY THE WAY'' SAID PERCY.**

 **DESMOND WATCHED THEM GO WHEN HE SUDDENLY REMEMBERED SOMETHING.**

 **''OH BOTHER LADY LUCK I FORGET TO TELL THEM TO HELP US AGAIN'' SAID DESMOND.**

 **DON SIGHED LOUDLY.**

 **''SERIOUSLY!'' HE CRIED.**


	5. Chapter 5

***CH. 5***

 **SOON JAMES AND PERCY ARRIVED AT THE SCRAPYARD FACTORY.**

 **''SO WHATS THE PLAN THEN JAMES'' SAID PERCY.**

 **''THE PLAN? OH YES THE PLAN WELL WE ARE GOING TO GO IN THERE FIND THOMAS AND ROSIE, GET OUT AND GO HOME THATS WHAT'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''THATS DOESNT SOUND LIKE A VERY FUN PLAN'' SAID PERCY.**

 **''ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FUN PERCY WE ARE JUST FINDING THOMAS AND ROSIE AND THEN WE ARE GOING BACK TO SODOR'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''WHAT ABOUT THOSE TWO ENGINES THAT THEY WERE TRYING TO FIND?'' SAID PERCY.**

 **''FORGET IT PERCY IM NOT SPENDING THE REST OF THE YEAR LOOKING FOR TWO ENGINES THAT PROBEBLY DONT EXIST NOW COME ON'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''WELL HASNT THIS TRIP BEEN NOTHING SHORT BUT POINTLESS'' MUTTERED PERCY.**

 **WHEN JAMES AND PERCY PUFFED IN THEY SAW TWO BIG DIESELS SITTING OUTSIDE THE FRONT BUILDING.**

 **''JAMES I THINK THOSE TWO DIESELS ARE GUARDING THE ENTRANCE'' SAID PERCY.**

 **''YES PERCY I THINK I CAN SEE THAT'' SAID JAMES.**

 **THE DIESELS THEN NOTICED THEM COMING IN.**

 **''OH GREAT NOT MORE STEAM ENGINES FOR US TO KEEP AN EYE ON'' SAID ONE DIESEL.**

 **''SHUT UP YOU AND ACT NATURAL'' SAID THE OTHER.**

 **''HEY JUST WHAT ARE YOU BOYS BICKERING ABOUT NOW I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TOO GUARD NOT GOSSIP!'' SAID METROTON ROLLING OUT.**

 **''BUT BOSS THERE ARE TWO STEAM ENGINES RIGHT THERE'' SAID THE ONE DIESEL.**

 **''YES WOULD YOU LIKE US TO GET RID OF THEM'' SAID THE OTHER.**

 **METROTON LOOKED AT JAMES AND PERCY.**

 **''HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE DID YOU NOT SEE THE NO STEAM ENGINES SIGN ALLOWED OUTSIDE WHERE ARE YOU TWO FROM ANYWAY!'' SNAPPED METROTON.**

 **''WE ARE FROM THE NORTH WESTERN RAILWAY AND WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU HAVE TWO ENGINES HERE CALLED THOMAS AND ROSIE'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''YOU TWO ARE FROM SODOR ARENT YOU AND YOU HAVE COME HERE TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS WELL THATS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN GET THEM BOYS!'' CALLED METROTON.**

 **THE TWO BIG DIESELS MADE THERE WAY OVER TO JAMES AND PERCY.**

 **''BUST MY BUFFERS WHATS GOING ON'' SAID PERCY.**

 **JAMES WAS HAVING NONE OF THIS.**

 **''THAT DOES IT LISTEN HERE MATE I HAVE NOT BEEN HAVING A GOOD DAY TODAY FIRST I HAD TO LET AN ANNOYING TANK ENGINE COME WITH ME, THEN MY DRIVER AND FIREMAN WERE SICK ALL OVER ME ON THE FERRY, THEN I HAD TO GO AROUND THREE LOOP LINES, THEN A DIESEL COVERED ME WITH FUEL AND NOW TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU THREE ARE NOW TAKING ME HOSTAGE THOMAS AND ROSIE ARE IN THERE ARENT THEY WELL THIS ENGINE HAS HAD ENOUGH TODAY!'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''HE DOES HAVE A POINT BOSS IM NOT IN THE MOOD TO FIGHT SOMEONE TODAY'' SAID ONE DIESEL.**

 **''YEAH MAYBE WE SHOULD CUT THEM A BRAKE AND LET THEM GO'' SAID THE OTHER.**

 **''STOP BEING COWARDS AND GET THEM THEY ARE ONLY STUPID STEAMIES WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO!'' SAID METROTON.**

 **THE DIESELS THEN GOT THEIR ANSWER WHEN JAMES BASHED INTO THE BIG BLUE ONE HARD SENDING HIM FLYING INTO THE BUFFERS AND TOPPLING ON HIS SIDE WITH A CRASH.**

 **JAMES THEN GLARED AT THE OTHER DIESEL WITH DAGGERS IN HIS EYES.**

 **THE OTHER DIESEL WAS TERRIFIED.**

 **''DO YOU WANT SOME TOO MATE!'' CALLED JAMES.**

 **''NO NO PLEASE NO I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE A TRAIN TO TAKE NOW IM OUT OF HERE!'' HE CRIED AND RACED DOWN THE LINE SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL.**

 **METROTON GROWLED CROSSLY.**

 **''COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD THEY ARE ONLY WEAK STEAM ENGINES!'' SAID METROTON.**

 **METROTON WAS SO BUSY GLARING AT THE OTHER DIESEL THAT HE DID NOT SEE JAMES CHARGING INTO HIM WITH A LINE OF TRUCKS HARD SENDING HIM FLYING INTO THE BUFFERS HARD.**

 **PERCY WAS GOBSMACKED HE HAD NEVER SEEN JAMES THIS DEFENSIVE BEFORE.**

 **''DONT JUST SIT THERE GAPING PERCY GO AND FIND THOMAS AND ROSIE NOW!'' CALLED JAMES.**

 **''OH RIGHT SORRY JAMES'' SAID PERCY AND HE RACED INTO THE FACTORY.**

 **THOMAS, ROSIE, BRAD AND SUNFLOWER WERE ALL LISTENING TO THE NOISE OUTSIDE.**

 **''CINDERS AND ASHES WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON OUT THERE'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''MAYBE ITS JUST A DIESEL HAVING AN ACCIDENT OR SOMETHING IT HAPPENS A LOT HERE'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''IT REMINDS ME OF THE YARDS BACK ON SODOR'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''I DOUBT ITS ANYONE TRYING TO BUST US OUT TO BE HONEST'' SAID BRAD.**

 **JUST THEN PERCY SCREECHED IN MUCH TO THE SURPRISE OF THOMAS.**

 **''PERCY!'' CRIED THOMAS.**

 **''YOU CAME TO SAVE US'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''THOMAS I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE THAT YOU ARE SAFE BUST MY BUFFERS ARE THESE THOSE ENGINES YOU WERE LOOKING FOR'' SAID PERCY.**

 **''YES THEY ARE PERCY THIS IS BRAD AND SUNFLOWER MY LOST CLASS MATES'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''NICE TO MEET YOU PERCY THOMAS TOLD US ABOUT YOU'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''YES THANKS FOR THE SAVE YOU CAME HERE IN JUST IN TIME'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''WHAT ABOUT THE DIESELS PERCY'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''DONT WORRY THOMAS JAMES TOOK CARE OF THEM FOR US'' SAID PERCY.**

 **''JAMES IS HERE TOO AND HES HELPING US WELL THATS A FIRST!'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''SO THATS WHAT ALL THAT CRASHING WAS THEN'' SAID BRAD.**

 **JUST THEN JAMES PUFFED IN.**

 **''ALRIGHT I KNOW YOU ARE ALL VERY HAPPY TO BE BACK AGAIN BUT LETS SCRAM'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''YOU DONT HAVE TO TELL US TWICE JAMES'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''YES LETS GO HOME EVERYONE'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **BACK OUTSIDE THE MANAGER LOOKED AT ALL THE CHAOS AROUND HIM.**

 **''WHAT ARE YOU IDIOT DIESELS PLAYING AT I GO BACK INTO MY OFFICE FOR 15 MINUTES AND THE NEXT TIME I COME OUT THIS HAPPENS CANT YOU DIESELS DO ANYTHING RIGHT!'' HE SNAPPED.**

 **''IM VERY SORRY ABOUT ALL THIS SIR BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL'' SAID METROTON MEEKLY.**

 **SUDDENLY THE SIX ENGINES ALL CHARGED OUT OF THE FACTORY THE MANAGER DIVED OUT OF THE WAY IN HORROR TO AVOID GETTING RAN OVER.**

 **''SORRY COMING THROUGH!'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''HA HA HA SO LONG SUCKERS!'' CALLED BRAD.**

 **''AND IT WAS A PLEASURE DOING SERVICE FOR YOU ENJOY PRISON WHEN WE TELL EVERYONE ABOUT YOUR FRAUD!'' CALLED SUNFLOWER.**

 **THE MANAGER QUICKLY GOT BACK UP RAGING CROSSLY.**

 **''YOU CALL THAT UNDER CONTROL MY ENGINES ARE GETTING AWAY STOP THEM YOU INCOMPITENT FOOL OR ILL FINISH YOU!'' RAGED THE MANAGER AT METROTON.**

 **''NOW DONT YOU WORRY SIR I WILL GET THEM BACK I PROMISE AND I WILL MAKE THEM PAY DEARLY FOR IT'' HE GROWLED CROSSLY UNDER HIS BREATH.**

 **THE MANAGER WATCHED HIM RACE AFTER THE ENGINES. HE THEN PUT HIS HANDS ON HIS FACE AND SIGHED DEEPLY.**

 **''WHY DO I GET THE FEELING THAT I WILL BE IN A PRISON CELL BY TOMORROW'' HE MUTTERED.**

 **MEANWHILE THOMAS, ROSIE, JAMES, PERCY, BRAD AND SUNFLOWER WERE RACING DOWN THE LINE BACK TO SODOR LAUGHING ABOUT THEIR ESCAPE.**

 **''BUST MY BUFFERS NOW THAT WAS A GREAT PLAN'' SAID PERCY.**

 **''WELL THOSE DIESELS WERE ABOUT TO TAKE US IN I DIDNT WANT THAT'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''SEE JAMES YOU CAN BE HELPFUL WHEN YOU WANT TO BE'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''I CANT WAIT TO LET YOU TWO MEET THE OTHER ENGINES ON SODOR'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''YES THANKS FOR GETTING US OUT OF THAT PLACE ROSIE'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''YES I JUST CANNOT BELEIVE THAT FOR ALL THAT TIME THAT MAN PRETENDING TO BUY US THE NERVE'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **JUST THEN THEY ALL HEARD THE ANGRY HORN OF A DIESEL. IT WAS METROTON CHARGING AFTER THEM LIKE AN ANGRY SHARK.**

 **''DID YOU FOOLISH KETTLES ON WHEELS THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE FROM ME JUST LIKE THAT WELL YOU WONT THIS TIME IM GOING TO TAKE YOU ALL BACK AND FORCE YOU TO WORK HARD FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES NOW GET BACK HERE!'' HE ROARED.**

 **''CINDERS AND ASHES RUN FOR IT!'' CRIED THOMAS.**

 **''DOES THAT DIESEL EVER GIVE UP'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''BUST MY BUFFERS HE LOOKS VERY ANGRY NOW'' SAID PERCY.**

 **''WELL WE ARE NOT GOING TO LET HIM GET US WE GOT OUT OF THAT PLACE AND HE HAS NO RIGHT TO TAKE US BACK'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''ROSIE IS RIGHT COME ON GUYS WE CAN LOSE HIM'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''YES IF WE ALL PUFF ALONG TOGETHER WE CAN GET AWAY FROM HIM'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **THE SIX ENGINES RACED DOWN THE LINE WITH METROTON ROARING ANGRILY BEHIND THEM.**

 **UP AHEAD THERE WAS A TAR TANKER ON THE LINE THE SIX ENGINES CHANGED LINES TO AVOID IT BUT METROTON WAS NOT LUCKY ENOUGH AS HE RAMMED RIGHT INTO IT.**

 **TAR SPLASHED ALL OVER HIM MOST OF IT GOING IN HIS EYES.**

 **''YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT DO YOU REALLY THINK SOME TAR WILL SLOW ME DOWN!'' CALLED METROTON.**

 **NEXT THEY RACED THROUGH A LEVEL CROSSING. JUST AS THE SIX ENGINES RACED PAST IT THE BARRIERS BEGAN TO CLOSE TO ALLOW A LORRY TO CROSS.**

 **METROTON DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TO STOP AND SMASHED THROUGH THEM MUCH TO THE ANGER OF THE CROSSING CONTROLMAN AND THE LORRY DRIVER.**

 **THEN FURTHER UP THE LINE ANOTHER DIESEL WAS COMING THE OTHER WAY WITH A LONG HEAVY TRAIN.**

 **''HEY WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU CRAZY ENGINES DOING GET OFF MY LINE!'' CALLED THE DIESEL.**

 **''GET OUT OF OUR WAY!'' CALLED JAMES.**

 **THE DIESEL SHUT HIS EYES AS THE SIX ENGINES RACED PAST HIM ON ANOTHER LINE.**

 **THEN THE DIESEL NEARLY SCREAMED WHEN METROTON ALMOST COLLIDED WITH HIM.**

 **''PHEW THAT WAS CLOSE THIS IS THE LAST TRAIN IM PULLING TODAY'' MUTTERED THE DIESEL.**

 **THE ENGINES RACED ON BUT IT WAS NO GOOD METROTON WAS GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER.**

 **''YOU STEAM ENGINES ARE GOING TO REGRET TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM ME OH YES YOU WILL!'' CALLED METROTON.**

 **THEN THE ENGINES WERE APPROACHED A LIFT BRIDGE.**

 **THE ENGINES RACED OVER IT. IT THEN STARTED TO RAISE UP BUT ROSIE WAS STILL ON THE OTHER SIDE.**

 **''OH NO ROSIE!'' CRIED THOMAS.**

 **''WE HAVE TO GO BACK FOR HER!'' CALLED SUNFLOWER.**

 **''WE CANT LEAVE HER TO THAT MONSTER OF A DIESEL!'' CRIED BRAD.**

 **''COME ON ROSIE JUMP OVER IT YOU CAN DO IT!'' CALLED PERCY.**

 **''HA HA HA YOU CANT GET AWAY FROM ME NOW YOU SILLY LITTLE TANK ENGINE LOOKS LIKE YOUR COMING BACK WITH ME NOW!'' LAUGHED METROTON.**

 **ROSIE STARTED TO PANIC. SHE HAD TWO CHOICES NOW. SHE COULD EITHER GIVE UP AND LET METROTON TAKE HER AWAY FROM HER FRIENDS OR SHE COULD JUMP TO SAFETY.**

 **ROSIE GLARED AT THE LIFT BRIDGE.**

 **''OH NO YOU DONT YOUR NOT STOPPING ME TOO'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **AND SHE CHARGED UP THE LIFTING BRIDGE.**

 **''ROSIE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!'' CALLED HER DRIVER HOLDING ON FOR DEAR LIFE.**

 **''IM GOING BACK TO SODOR WITH MY FRIENDS THATS WHAT IM DOING!'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **AND ROSIE SHUT HER EYES AS SHE FLEW OFF THE END.**

 **SHE COULD FEEL THE WIND IN HER FACE AS SHE STARTED FALLING BACK DOWN AGAIN.**

 **SHE WAS SURE THAT SHE WOULD FALL INTO THE WATER BUT TO HER GREAT RELIEF SHE LANDED BACK ON THE RAILS WITH A BIG JOLT.**

 **''BUST MY BUFFERS I MADE IT I ACTUALLY MADE IT!'' CREID ROSIE.**

 **''WELL DONE ROSIE!'' CALLED THOMAS.**

 **''THAT WAS GREAT!'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''YES YOU SHOWED THAT LIFT BRIDGE WHOS BOSS!'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''COME ON EVERYONE LETS GO BACK TO SODOR'' SAID PERCY.**

 **''HEY I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT'' SAID JAMES.**

 **METROTON WAS NOT HAVING THIS AND CHARGED ON.**

 **''WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MAD DIESEL STOP YOU WONT MAKE IT!'' CRIED HIS DRIVER.**

 **''RUBBISH IF SHE MADE IT OVER THEN SO CAN I IM NOT LETTING THOSE STEAM ENGINES ESCAPE FROM ME!'' CALLED METROTON.**

 **''FORGET THIS IM NOT GETTING SERIOUSLY INJURED THANK YOU IM OUT OF HERE!'' SAID HIS DRIVER AND HE JUMPED OUT OF THE CAB.**

 **''YOU COWARD ILL CHASE AFTER THEM MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!'' SAID METROTON.**

 **METROTON CHARGED UP THE LIFT HILL AND FLEW OVER THE EDGE.**

 **METROTON WAS CONFIDENT THAT HE WOULD LAND ON THE RAILS LIKE ROSIE DID.**

 **BUT WHAT METROTON DID NOT KNOW WAS THAT HE WAS TOO BIG AND NOT LIGHT ENOUGH.**

 **HE LANDED ON THE GROUND WITH A MIGHTY CRASH.**

 **HE SMASHED ONTO HIS SIDE AND TOPPLED OVER SEVERAL YARDS UNTIL HE CAME TO A STOP.**

 **WHEN THE DUST CLEARED THE DAMAGE HAD BEEN DONE. HIS CAB WINDOWS WERE SHATTERED, HE HAD DENTS ALL OVER HIS MIGHTY BODY, THREE OF HIS WHEELS HAD BROKEN OFF, OIL LEAKED OUT OF HIS ENGINE AT AN ALARMING RATE NOT TO MENTION THAT HE WAS IN A LOT OF PAIN.**

 **HIS DRIVER WAS HORRIFIED KNOWING THAT IF HE WAS STILL IN CAB HE WOULD OF HARD A MUCH MORE TRAGIC END. METROTON COULD ONLY MUTTER ONE THING.**

 **''I HATE STEAM ENGINES'' HE MOANED PATHETICLY.**


	6. Chapter 6

***CH 6***

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT TIDMOUTH SHEDS THE ENGINES WERE GETTING VERY WORRIED INDEED.**

 **''OH DEAR KEEPING THIS SECRET FROM THE FAT CONTROLLER IS BECOMING QUITE THE NIUSENSE'' SAID EDWARD.**

 **''BUBBLING BOILERS THEY BETTER GET BACK SOON IM GOING TO KILL JAMES WHEN HE GETS BACK'' SAID HENRY.**

 **''NOT BEFORE I KILL HIM FIRST HENRY I HAD TO PULL HIS PASSENGERS TRAINS ASWELL AS MY OWN TODAY'' SAID GORDON.**

 **''FOR GOODNESS SAKE WOULD ALL STOP WORRYING ABOUT IT AS LONG AS THE FAT CONTROLLER DOESNT KNOW WE ARE IN THE CLEAR'' SAID EMILY.**

 **''WELL I CERTAINLY HOPE YOU ARE ALL ARMED AND READY WITH EXCUSES BECAUSE HES COMING RIGHT NOW'' SAID TOBY.**

 **''IF I GET TAKEN OFF EXPRESS DUTIES FOR THIS JAMES IS GOING TO GET IT FROM ME'' GRUMBLED GORDON.**

 **''JUST ACT NATURAL EVERYONE'' SAID EDWARD.**

 **THE FAT CONTROLLER WALKED OVER LOOKING CONCERNED.**

 **''HELLO SIR ARE YOU HAVING A GOOD EVENING'' SAID HENRY.**

 **''NOT REALLY HENRY I HAVE NOT BEEN HAVING A GOOD DAY EITHER DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHERE JAMES AND PERCY HAVE GOT TO IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR THEM EVERYWHERE TODAY IVE TRIED BRENDHAM DOCKS, BLUE MOUNTAIN QUARRY, THE CLAYPITS AND THE DIESELWORKS I JUST DONT KNOW WHERE THEY HAVE GONE DO ANY OF YOU KNOW THERE WHERABOUTS?'' ASKED THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **''WHY NO SIR WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY ARE'' SAID EMILY.**

 **JUST THEN DIESEL ROLLED OVER READY TO CAUSE TROUBLE.**

 **''I THINK YOU WILL FIND SIR THAT EMILY IS LYING AND SO ARE THE OTHER ENGINES FOR THAT MATTER JAMES AND PERCY WENT TO THE MAINLAND TO HELP THOMAS AND ROSIE WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION TO SIR IM VERY SORRY TO SAY'' DIESEL OILED.**

 **''THEY DID WHAT!'' CRIED THE FAT CONTROLLER ALMOST FALLING OVER.**

 **THE ENGINES WERE FURIOUS WITH DIESEL.**

 **''DIESEL!'' THEY YELLED.**

 **''OH DEAR WE ARE SO BUSTED'' SAID HENRY.**

 **''FOR GOODNESS SAKE DIESEL DO YOU EVER MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS'' SAID EMILY.**

 **''WHY YOU ROTTON BLACK OIL CAN YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON US WERENT YOU!'' SNAPPED GORDON.**

 **''FOR YOU INFORMATION GORDON I WAS NOT EAVESDROPPING ANYWAY JAMES WAS COMPLAINING SO LOUDLY THAT DONALD, DOUGLAS, DUCK, STANLEY AND BILL AND BEN ALL HEARD HIM TOO AND IT WAS BILL AND BEN WHO STARTED THE RUMOUR FIRST THEY TOLD MARION, THEN SHE TOLD BOCO, THEN BOCO TOLD MURDUCH, MURDUCH TOLD NEVILLE, THEN NEVILLE TOLD PAXTON AND THEN HE TOLD ME ARRY, BERT AND DAISY AT THE DIESELWORKS BESIDES THIS IS A SMALL ISLAND AND THINGS GO AROUND FAST AROUND HERE SO THERE'' SAID DIESEL.**

 **THE ENGINES ALL STARTED BICKERING WITH EACH OTHER ABOUT THE SECRET UNTIL THE FAT CONTROLLER TOLD THEM TO STOP.**

 **''SILENCE! NOW IM NOT...' BUT BEFORE HE COULD FINISH WHISTLING COULD BE HEARD.**

 **AT THAT MOMENT THOMAS, PERCY, JAMES, ROSIE, BRAD AND SUNFLOWER ALL PUFFED IN. THE FAT CONTROLLER AND ALL THE ENGINES WERE SURPRISED.**

 **''HELLO EVERYONE WHERE BACK DID YOU MISS US'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **THE FAT CONTROLLER LOOKED AT BRAD AND SUNFLOWER.**

 **''OH MY ARE YOU TWO THOSE LOST ENGINES THAT ROSIE AND THOMAS WERE LOOKING FOR'' HE SAID.**

 **''INDEED WE ARE SIR'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''YES AND IT IS A PLEASURE TO FINALLY MEET YOU SIR TOPHAM HATT'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''LIKEWISE I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN FOUND NOW WE NEED TO FIND YOU A NICE NEW RAILWAY TO LIVE ON'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **''I BELIEVE I CAN HELP YOU THERE SIR'' SAID A NEW VOICE.**

 **JUST THEN ANOTHER MAN WALKED UP.**

 **''AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE MY GOOD SIR'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **''ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF MY NAME IS SAM SELLINGTON AND I AM VERY INTERESTED IN THESE ENGINES'' SAID SAM.**

 **''HOLD ON A MINUTE YOUR THAT MAN WHO WROTE ME THAT LETTER'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **SAM LAUGHED.**

 **''INDEED IT WAS ME ROSIE AND THANKS TO YOU THESE ENGINES ARE GOING TO HAVE MUCH BETTER LIVES WE HAVE A NICE PRIVATE RAILWAY IN AMERICA FOR THEM TO WORK ASWELL AS ALL THE COAL AND STAFF TO MAKE THEM FEEL WELCOME WOULD YOU TWO LIKE THAT'' SAID SAM.**

 **''OH SIR THAT SOUNDS GREAT'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''YES WE WOULD LOVE TO GO PULLING PROPER TRAINS AGAIN'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''WHAT DO YOU SAY TOPHAM SHALL I TAKE THEM FROM YOUR HANDS NOW'' SAID SAM.**

 **''MR. SELLINGTON YOU HAVE YOURSELF A DEAL'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER SHAKING HIS HAND.**

 **''SPLENDID SHALL WE MAKE THE ARRANGMENTS IN YOUR OFFICE TONIGHT THEN'' SAID SAM.**

 **''INDEED WE SHALL SEE YOU THEN'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **HE THEN TURNED BACK TO THE ENGINES.**

 **''AS FOR YOU JAMES AND PERCY I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU'' HE SAID.**

 **JAMES AND PERCY KNEW THAT THEY WERE IN TROUBLE NOW.**

 **DIESEL SMIRKED HAPPILY.**

 **''JAMES AND PERCY I AM...'' BEGAN THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **''WE KNOW SIR YOU ARE VERY CROSS WITH US AND YOU WANT US TO STAY IN OUR SHEDS TO THINK ABOUT WHAT WE HAVE DONE'' SAID JAMES.**

 **''WHY NO JAMES THATS NOT ACTUALLY WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU TWO YES YOU SHOULD OF ASKED ME FOR PERMISSION BUT YOU DID IT TO HELP OTHERS AND THATS WHAT I EXPECT FROM MY ENGINES TEAMWORK'' HE BOOMED.**

 **JAMES AND PERCY BEAMED WITH PRIDE.**

 **SO DID THOMAS HE WAS HAPPY FOR HIS FRIENDS.**

 **DIESEL ON THE OTHER HAND COULD NOT BELEIVE WHAT HE WAS HEARING.**

 **''BUT BUT BUT BUT SIR ARE YOU NOT GOING TO PUNISH THEM SIR AFTER ALL THEY WENT AGAINST YOUR ORDERS'' SAID DIESEL.**

 **''YES I CAN SEE THAT DIESEL BUT THEY HAD GOOD REASONS TOO'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **''THIS IS JUST UNFAIR WHY IS IT THAT EVERYTIME I TRY TO GET YOU STEAMIES INTO TROUBLE IT ALWAYS BACKFIRES SERIOUSLY THIS IS JUST LIKE THE TIME WHEN I TRIED TO GET LUKE SENT AWAY BUT THEN THOMAS HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING THEN TOO YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING BACK TO THE DIESELWORKS I DONT NEED THIS'' SAID DIESEL AND GRUMBLED OFF.**

 **''NOW IF YOU ALL DONT MIND I MUST GET BACK TO MY OFFICE NOW AS I HAVE SOME MORE BUSINESS TO DEAL WITH GOOD NIGHT ALL'' SAID THE FAT CONTROLLER.**

 **FOR THE REST OF THE AFTERNOON ROSIE INTRODUCED BRAD AND SUNFLOWER TO ALL THE OTHER ENGINES. THEY TOLD STORIES TO EACH OTHER THEY LAUGHED AND THEY EVEN TOLD TALES ABOUT THEIR PASTS. ROSIE TOLD THE FAT CONTROLLER ALL ABOUT THEIR EVIL MANAGER WHO PRETENDED TO BUY THEM SO THAT HE COULD KEEP HIS BUSINESS. HE THEN INFORMED BRITISH RAILWAYS ABOUT HIM WHO WERE VERY CROSS AND ANNOYED WHEN THEY FOUND OUT SOMEONE WAS TRYING TO GET THE BETTER OF THEM. THE MANAGER OF THE STEELWORKS FACTORY WAS SOON ARRESTED AND SENTENCED TO 12 YEARS IN PRISON MUCH TO HIS ANGER. METROTON HOWEVER WAS SOON REPAIRED AND WAS NOW WORKING ELSEWHERE ON THE MAINLAND.**

 **BUT ROSIE DID NOT CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT SHE WAS JUST HAPPY THAT BRAD AND SUNFLOWER WERE GOING TO HAVE BETTER LIVES.**

 **THE NEXT DAY ROSIE RACED ALONG THE MAINLINE ON HER WAY TO BRENDHAM DOCKS.**

 **SHE RACED PAST THOMAS AT WELLSWORTH WITH ANNIE AND CLARABEL.**

 **''CINDERS AND ASHES ROSIE WHATS THE RUSH'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''SORRY THOMAS BUT I OVERSLEPT AND I FORGET TO SAY GOODBYE TO BRAD AND SUNFLOWER THEY ARE LEAVING FOR AMERICA TODAY'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **SOON ROSIE RACED INTO THE DOCKS. JUST THEN SALTY ROLLED OVER.**

 **''ARR AHOY THERE ROSIE ME HEARTY WHAT MAY BE THE PLEASURE'' SAID SALTY.**

 **''SALTY PLEASE TELL ME THE SHIP HASNT LEFT YET'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''AYE YOUR JUST IN TIME ME HEARTY YOUR FRIENDS ARE JUST BEIN' LOADED NOW'' SAID SALTY.**

 **ROSIE PUFFED OVER TO BRAD AND SUNFLOWER WHO WERE HAPPY TO SEE HER.**

 **''ROSIE YOU CAME TO SAY GOODBYE WE KNEW YOU WOULD'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''YES IT WAS NICE OF YOU TO SEE US OFF'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''I WISH YOU TWO COULD STAY HERE ON SODOR WITH ME I JUST FOUND YOU AND NOW YOU HAVE TO GO AWAY AGAIN I WISH I COULD GO WITH YOU'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''YES BUT ROSIE YOU DONT HAVE TO COME WITH US WE CAN COME BACK TO SODOR TO VISIT YOU AGAIN IF WE WANT TO AND WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU ROSIE'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **''YES AND BESIDES YOU HAVE LOTS OF FRIENDS HERE TO KEEP YOU COMPANY EVEN THOMAS'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''YES YOU TWO ARE RIGHT I DO HAVE LOTS OF FRIENDS HERE BUT JUST PROMISE ME NOT TO STAY AWAY FOR TOO LONG'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''WE PROMISE ROSIE'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **JUST THEN THE HORN SOUNDED OFF.**

 **''WELL IT LOOKS LIKE WE ARE OFF'' SAID BRAD.**

 **AND WITH THAT THE TWO ENGINES WERE LIFTED UP ONTO THE DECK OF THE SHIP.**

 **''GOODBYE YOU TWO SAFE TRAVELS AND HAVE A GOOD LIFE!'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **''SEE YOU AGAIN ONE DAY ROSIE DONT FORGET ABOUT US!'' SAID BRAD.**

 **''AND NEXT TIME WE COME WE WILL BRING SOME SOUVENIRS WITH US!'' SAID SUNFLOWER.**

 **JUST THEN THOMAS AND SALTY CAME OVER.**

 **''ARR YE HAVE SOME GOOD COMPANY THERE ME HEARTY'' SAID SALTY.**

 **''YES TO BE HONEST IM ACTAULLY GOING TO MISS THEM'' SAID THOMAS.**

 **''WE DONT HAVE TO MISS THEM THOMAS AFTER ALL THEY ARE NOT GOING WE CAN STILL SEE THEM IN A MINDS'' SAID ROSIE.**

 **THOMAS HAD TO AGREE WITH THAT AND TOGETHER THE THREE ENGINES WATCHED THE SHIP FLOAT AWAY INTO THE OPEN OCEAN.**


End file.
